


Sid's Game

by mabonwitch



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chirping, Coming Out, Except he does with guys, Gay Bar, Geno is amused, Hook-Up, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Sid has no game, penguins ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team tries to be supportive and only somewhat succeeds. Sid proves he can pick up on his own. Geno laughs at everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sid's Game

There was a moment of silence. Geno leaned back in the booth and prepared to enjoy the show. Sid threw his head back and laughed, the too loud honking one that meant he was genuinely amused. The other guys stared in confusion.

"You think-" Sid had to stop, choke back his laughter before he spoke again. "You guys seriously think I, what, haven't gotten laid before?"

The guys all looked at each other. It was pretty fucking apparent that they had thought exactly that. Eventually, it was Flower that said something, slow and careful. "We don't mean that," he said. "It's just, you wouldn't have had the chance, right? Too easy to be outed."

Geno could forgive that, maybe. It had taken months of planning, if he was any judge, to coordinate Sid's coming out. Sid had probably planned a lot longer than that. But he was pretty sure that's not what any of them were actually thinking.

"You're game sucks," Beau blurted. 

And there it was. Geno took another sip of his beer to hide his smile. 

Sid snorted. "With girls," he said. "Guys are easier." There was a minute of silence as everyone processed that. "Is that why-?" Sid waved his own beer at the bar, a mixed bar that Flower had steered them to. "You think, now that I'm out you're going to introduce me to the big bad world of gay dating?"

Someone at the end of the table choked. Geno watched Sid gleefully. After he'd walked in on Sid that once, three years ago, Sid took him into his confidences. Since no one else had a key to Sid's house, no one else needed to know yet. It was good to see Sid talking with everyone now. And also, funny as hell.

Sid was smirking now. "I've got no game, huh?" He looked over the room. Geno saw the moment he found what he was looking for. Lean, blond, a bit on the pretty side. Just how Sid liked them. Sid caught the guy's eye. "Fuck you," he said to the table, not breaking eye contact with Mr. About To Get Lucky. Then Sid tilted his beer at the guy in a salute and swallowed the rest of it down. Sid licked his lips. Geno watched the effect it had on his target. 

"Move," Sid said. He elbowed a couple of the guys out of the way. Geno's gaze darted between his teammates and Sid, who moved like he was on the ice: smooth, confident, intent. 

"Um," Beau said. No one really wanted to see Sid chat some guy up, but it was kind of hard to look away. This Sid certainly had plenty of game. He didn't stuff his hands in his pockets or smile awkwardly. In fact, if Geno was any judge- yep. Sid and the guy took off for the hall leading to the bathrooms.

"I-" Beau shook his head. "No. No way. This is not happening. I'm having some sort of break from reality. I've probably had too much to drink."

"You're on your second beer," Flower pointed out drily. 

"Drugs!" Beau shouted. "Someone spiked my drink with something."

"Shh," Geno said. "You want trouble?" He wasn't having extra blood work done because Beau was having a meltdown. He got tested enough as it was.

"But-" Beau whimpered.

"No," Geno said, as firmly as he could.

Beau put his head down on the table. "Someone please tell me our Captain didn't just pick up some random guy in, like, two minutes flat to have sex in the back of a bar."

No one answered. And then, because he was kind of a dick, Geno reached over and patted Beau's hand. "No worry," he said, "is probably just sucking dick."

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about hockey, I learned from reading RPF. Which shouldn't be a problem in this tiny bit of story, but let me know if I've screwed something obvious up, OK? Also, in my head Geno is just biding his time before making a play for Sid.


End file.
